Briar Daly
Briar Daly, a character in the Desire & Decorum series, is your character’s best friend and lady's maid. She is first seen in Book 1, Chapter 1. Appearance Briar has black hair in a high bun, dark blue eyes, tan skin and a baby blue dress that covers her arms. Personality Briar is a sweet, kind-hearted person who cares deeply for her friends, as shown when she was willing to leave her home to be with your character in Edgewater Estate. She is also extremely supportive of her friends and is willing to do practically anything to make them happy. However, despite her sweet nature, Briar has a defensive side. She is not afraid to speak her mind, as shown when she yelled at Mr. Sinclaire for almost running over her in Chapter 1. Chapters Desire & Decorum Book 1 * Chapter 1: The Journey Ahead * Chapter 2: Ties That Bind * Chapter 4: Best Foot Forward * Chapter 5: The Road to London * Chapter 6: An Intimate Affair * Chapter 7: Opera St. James * Chapter 8: Ill Repute * Chapter 9: An Indelicate Proposal * Chapter 10: On Your Marks * Chapter 11: The Clock Runs Out * Chapter 13: A Better Place * Chapter 14: Fight or Flight * Chapter 16: Season's End Book 2 * Chapter 1: Betrothal & Betrayal * Chapter 2: A Royal Introduction * Chapter 3: Homeward Bound * Chapter 4: Back to the Beginning * Chapter 5: Celebration * Chapter 6: A New Set of Rules * Chapter 7: Moonlit Deception * Chapter 8: Hunt Or Be Hunted * Chapter 9: Until Dawn * Chapter 10: In the Balance * Chapter 11: A New Horizon * Chapter 12: The Deep End * Chapter 13: Changing Tides * Chapter 14: Before the Bell Tolls * Chapter 15: Eye of the Storm * Chapter 16: The Final Vow Book 3 * Chapter 1: Family Matters * Chapter 3: A Mother's Touch * Chapter 4: Sugar & Spice * Chapter 5: Double Trouble *Chapter 6: Keep Your Enemies Closer *Chapter 7: London Calling *Chapter 8: The Price of the Past *Chapter 9: Fifth Time's the Charm *Chapter 10: By Royal Appointment *Chapter 11: The Game is Afoot *Chapter 12: Tower of Terror * Chapter 13: Love and War * Chapter 15: With This Ring * Chapter 16: A Joyous Union * Chapter 17: Wife or Death * Chapter 18: 1817 Desire & Decorum: First Winter * Chapter 1: Deck the Halls * Chapter 2: All I Want for Christmas * Chapter 3: The Most Wonderful Time of the Year * Chapter 4: Sleigh Ride Relationships Your Character Briar is your character’s best friend, and is shown to care very deeply about you. Because of this great bond, Briar volunteers to be your Lady’s Maid so that you can spend even more time together. Briar encourages you to come outside of your shell, and is your closest confidant. When you two were children, everything was a competition. According to Briar, she is still one ahead after the mule racing incident of 1810. This can change depending if you win Harvest Queen in Grovershire. Edmund Marlcaster Briar and Mr. Marlcaster have a very flirty relationship, and from the way that Mr. Marclaster glances longingly at her whenever he sees her, it is obvious he has a crush. Miss Daly claims to have seen a nicer side of him and really believes he is a good person, even going as far as defending his actions when he left Your Character in London, saying that he regrets doing it and that it was all his mother’s fault. However, she constantly says that her relationship with him can never become a reality and that she believes that he doesn’t care about her that much. Arthur Woods Briar and Mr. Woods have a flirty relationship as well, and it is obvious from the way Mr. Woods gets flustered around Miss Daly that he has a slight crush on her. However, Briar may not feel the same way, because whenever she is asked about how she feels about him, she never gives a direct answer, instead changing the subject or saying that doesn’t really know how she feels about him. She does care about him, but she also cares about Mr. Marlcaster, so it is hard for her to make her choice on who she loves more. Pavarti Daly Pavarti is her mother. Although Briar speaks of her parents and mainly her mother, Pavarti does not appear until Book 2. When Briar and you were younger, she would try to gain access to Pavarti's locked liquor cabinet. Gallery Other Looks Briar Daly.png|Casual dress Briar Maid Outfit.png|Maid Outfit Briar Daly full body.png|Full View Full View of Briar in Dress.jpg|Casual dress Full View Briar Formal Dress.jpg|Formal Dress Miscellaneous D&D Pall-Mall Mallet.jpg|Pall-Mall Mallet during Harvest Festival D&D Mr. Marlcaster's Key.jpg|Key given to her by Mr. Marlcaster D&D Briar's Gardenia.jpg|Gardenia given to her by Mr. Woods D&D Briar's Wedding Ring.jpg|Wedding ring Trivia * On her character card, she is called Miss Daly instead of Briar. In Book 2, Chapter 16, her title card will change to either Mrs. Marlcaster or Mrs. Woods, if you encourage one of her love interests to propose and they marry. * In Book 1 Chapter 14, it is revealed she knows how to pick a lock. * She is the third non-playable character to have two love interests that are not the MC, the first being Madison Eckhart from the The Freshman and The Sophomore series respectively, and the second being Autumn Brooks from the High School Story series. * You can play as Briar in Book 2, Chapter 11, to say farewell to Mr. Woods and Mr. Marlcaster. * The surname Daly is of Irish origin and means "one who is present at assemblies". It's an English version of the surname O'Dalaich (which means child of Dalach). * She shared her first kiss with Mrs. Gibbs' son. * In Book 3, Chapter 18, if she didn't marry Arthur Woods, she will have a child with Mr. Marlcaster, even if they are not married. If you have enough manners to see their future, it will be revealed that she names her daughter after Your Character (default is Clara). Category:Characters Category:Female Category:'Desire & Decorum' Characters Category:Playable Characters Category:Parents Category:Playing Cupid